


Look How Warm You Are

by ladyanthony



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009 Era (Phandom), Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, a lot of dan just staring at phil lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyanthony/pseuds/ladyanthony
Summary: It snowed during the night after Dan's first day back in Rosendale, so Phil brings him out on a bit of an adventure to explore in the snow.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Look How Warm You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fic I have written since I was about 14 so hopefully its not too bad. If I write some more I would like to maybe make it a bit longer but I wrote this in one sitting based off a v cute tiktok I watched.

As Dan stepped outside the sharp cold air hit his face and brought him back to reality. He was in Rosendale. Since his last visit he was practically counting the days until he could see Phil and now that he was finally there it did not completely feel real. The snow did not help. It was difficult to convince himself this place was not magic after waking up on his first night to blankets of snow covering the fields. It felt like this was where he was meant to be and the place he imagined as he sat at home pining was real and he had not just made it up as a part of the honeymoon phase. He was standing in the snow with Phil. 

Phil, excited to show Dan his hometown, had ran without looking back leaving dan in the front garden. “Come on, I don’t want the snow melting and us missing anything” Phil called back at him once he noticed. Dan ran forward quickly realising that Converse were not right for the snow and knowing that he would quickly regret his decision to bring them as his only shoes. It was worth it though. When he caught up with Phil, he tried to match his excitement. It did not snow a lot in the south so if he were with anyone else, he would not have to fake it, but he was so overwhelmed by being there with Phil he did not have room to think about how rare it was. All he could think about was him. The frost made his pale face light up with the bright light and the cold making his cheeks turn red. He was made to be seen in this weather. It felt like a privilege to be here with him, to fully appreciate him. 

They headed towards the centre of the town. It was filled with people since it was still early on the first day of snow. Dan felt that that the way Phil publicly held his hand declared “look he’s mine, I found him, he belongs to me.” There was nothing directly possessive about this action and acting territorial would not normally appeal to Dan if that even were the intention, but for some reason this time it was so important to him he could not even consider the fact that he was probably making it up. As he looked up at Phil busy chatting away to him that they are going to start watching Buffy when they go home because “its life changing” and warning him about how slow the first season is, promising it will get better once they ditch the monster of the week formula, and just thought how lucky he was. He thought about how distractingly gorgeous he was. Dan felt that this was just because he had fallen hard, but he felt it was impossible that no one ever noticed. He is the type of person who you look at and just have to comment on how overwhelmingly beautiful he was with his deep eyes that pulled you in. 

“You alright there” Phil said as he noticed that Dan was doing a lot more staring than listening. “Yeah, I’m listening, why?” Dan answered breaking him from his trance and suddenly noticing that they were no longer surrounded by people and were just walking down a street of terrace houses. “We’re almost there don’t worry” Phil said just before continuing his rant about his plans for their week together. Dan appreciates that this is Phil’s way of trying to show Dan that he cares and make him feel comfortable, but to be completely honest he does not really care where they go once, he can stand there and stare at Phils as he's talking feeling like he’s his and he is with him. Phil stops as they arrive at their destination. It is a secluded empty hill that somehow the wind has blown in a way that the snow is about a foot deeper than anywhere else in the small village. Dan is amazed by how clean the snow is. No one else knows that this place exists. It is theirs's. 

Phil announces their arrival by jumping face first into the snow letting it collapse around him as he lies there. Dan laughs and shouts at him to do a “forwards snow angel”. Phil follows his request despite being buried a bit too deep in snow for it to work properly. As he stood up, he sneakily prepared a snowball to catch Dan off guard and declare war. “You cunt” Dan screamed as he was covered in snow clasping the ground to retaliate. “What was that!” Phil joked in response to Dan's weak attempt to fight back “I honestly just feel bad for you if you think that is in any way a snowball”. “I was surprised” Dan wined as he moved closer to Phil. He fills both his hands with snow scooping it up and dropping it on Phil’s head. “That does not make up that was the embarrassment you threw at me before” Phil said as more snow fell from his head as he moved. “You’re just saying that because you're scared of losing’ Dan said as he ran away in an attempt to increase the impact of his next throw. “All or nothing” Phil responded before getting hit again. Phil took his last shot missing Dan. “Ha, I win, bet you regret that all or nothing” Dan shouted as he sat down on the snow accepting that he was not appropriately dressed and there was no way of escaping the damp. 

Phil joins him on the ground Dan welcoming him by putting his head on his shoulder. “I will kill you if you get my hair wet” Dan warns him knowing full well it was beginning to curl at the ends. “NO, I like your hair curly you are just encouraging me” Phil says grabbing Dan’s hat picking up a small bit of snow placing it on his head “Now you don’t have to worry about it anymore. This is a win win situation”. “Hardly, I’m freezing now, that was the only thing keeping me warm” Dan shouts grabbing the hat back placing it on his now wet, curly hair. Phil looks at Dan answering “Okay, but if we kiss it warms us up” as he moves closer to Dan. Dan fills the gap feeling their cold chapped lips meet as he holds Phil's face welcoming his affection. He felt so safe. As Phil wrapped his arms around his waist Dan deepened the kiss feeling himself forget about how uncomfortable, he was just second ago. “Look how warm you are” Phil said as he moved away to see a blushing Dan looking up about to pull him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and are doing well!! Pls leave comments this is my first fic in about 4 years so I am sensitive and need encouragement lol.


End file.
